How to Rock a Cinderella Story
by Ashley Scarlet
Summary: What would How to Rock be like as a Cinderella Story? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time not so long ago there was a kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by a king and queen and the prince. The prince's name was Zander. Although his parents did not approve of it, Prince Zander loved the arts. He would always be playing his ukulele. He would walk around the kingdom in his royal attire spreading his music. When the people of the kingdom heard his music they became elated. Prince Zander had recently 16 and he was officially of marrying age. The king and queen wanted their soon to marry a woman from royal blood, but Prince Zander didn't really care if they were royal or not. Prince Zander just wanted a wife that would enjoy his music, not scold him about it, and possibly accompany him.

Now let's change the setting a little. On the far side of the kingdom there was a girl named Stevie. Stevie lived with her two evil stepsisters. Their names were Molly and Grace. Out of the two, Grace was slightly nicer. Molly would often call Stevie 'Loserberry' while Grace remained silent. Stevie was a very fair maiden, although not many people knew it because Molly scarcely let her out of the house, making her do all of the chores.

Even though Stevie didn't have many friends she had 3 best friends. Their names were Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin. Kacey was the daughter of one of the richest families in the nation. She had formerly been friends with Molly and Grace but she had since found out that Molly was very brutal, making Stevie do all of the chores. So, Kacey had been become friends with Stevie, and she was still partly friends with Grace. Nelson was the son of one of the inventors in the kingdom. Nelson had inherited his father's love for machinery, as he was constantly making inventions that _constantly_ didn't work. He was hopelessly in love with Grace, but it might prove to not be so hopeless. Kevin was the son of a very wealthy family in the kingdom and he was also a long-time friend of Prince Zander.

Stevie had a love for music. She was always creating new songs and playing the bass. Her mother and father were also big lovers of music. Her mother had played the lute** (A/N: Not flute, I really mean lute)** and the harp. Her father had also played the bass. Whenever Stevie played the bass she was constantly reminded of her mother and father, and some days she slowly began to weep. Stevie also knew that Prince Zander had a love for music and she desperately wanted to meet him, but Molly wouldn't let her. She knew that Stevie was an elegant maiden, and she was worried that if Prince Zander saw her he would fall in love with her.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it and tell me what you think**

**~ Pakistani girl is out! PEACE! ~**

**ANARANJADO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Stevie was strumming her bass when she heard a shrill voice yell, "STEVIE!" It could only be Molly's. Stevie quickly hung up her bass and ran out of her room. Stevie's room was really just a shack behind the castle that Molly, Grace, and the servants lived in. When Stevie entered the castle she was heard, yet again, Molly's shrill voice yell her named. Stevie ran to the room where Molly was getting a pedicure. "Yes," Stevie said. "Loserberry," Molly said smirking at Stevie, "we need you to get our gowns cleaned for the big ball Prince Zander is throwing," " But I was thinking of going to the ball," Stevie said. "You?" Molly said shocked, "you're much too ugly to go to this ball." Stevie was furious. She was about to punch Molly's teeth right out of her mouth when she got an idea."Okay Molly," Stevie said,"I'll clean your gowns for the ball," Molly seemed pleased at this and said Stevie was excused. Stevie left the castle with a big grin on her face.

**Like it? Hate it? Comment it and tell me what you think**

**~ :o} Pakistani girl is out! PEACE! :o} ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Stevie quickly walked to Kacey's house and knocked repeatedly at her door until one of her maids opened it. "How may I help you?" The maid asked Stevie. "Can I see Kacey?" asked Stevie. "Lady Kacey is in her room," the maid told Stevie. Stevie thanked her and quickly went up the stairs. Now, Kacey's room was very large. Her closet was three times Stevie's room. Her room was painted a pale pink, her favorite color. Her room would always be covered in posters. Some were of movies. Some were of stars. Currently, her room was covered with pictures of One Direction. (I am a Directioner). When Stevie opened Kacey's door she saw that the room was covered in dresses. They were on her bed and her rug. They were on her windows and her curtains. One was even on her fan. Stevie ignored all of this and said "Kacey, I need your help." with a pleading tone in her voice. Kacey immediately dropped the two dresses she was holding, which were a pale blue and dark purple. "Kacey Simon, at your service," she said bowing down. "Kacey, this is serious," Stevie said, although she was trying to stifle a smile. Stevie walked inside and plopped down on Kacey's bed, which was also pale pink. Kacey plopped down right next to her. "Okay, okay I was just kidding. Now tell me what's really on your mind," Kacey said with a genuine look in her eyes. Stevie told Kacey everything that happened, and Kacey didn't even interrupt once. Okay, once she did get up to apply more lip gloss, but other than that she didn't interrupt. Once Stevie was done she waited for Kacey to say something, but she didn't. So Stevie said "Kacey, what should I do?" Kacey looked at her with a mysterious look in her eyes. "I have a plan," was all she said.

Like it? Hate it? Comment it and tell me what you think

~ Pakistani girl is out! PEACE! ~

ANARANJADO!

And if you're wondering what Anaranjado means, it's Spanish for orange. I know, I'm weird ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Elizabeth Grimm, of course you can. I'm all for inspiring others. Which doesn't happen very often since I'm only twelve, but I would love for you to do a Cinderella story for Zevie. Now on with the chapter.**

**Amber: Coincidence I think not! {Amber is so funny} From House of Anubis, the second best show of all time, first is of course How to Rock.**

Chapter 3

Even Kacey Simon seemed like she was heartless, she really wasn't. She was always ready to help a friend in need. Most people automatically think that since Kacey was rich that she is a spoiled brat but they would be incorrect. Kacey was always helping the maids and servants, and she was always willing to help them in times of need. Stevie's problem was no exception. Kacey sent Stevie to the spa to get ready for the ball while she put her plan into action. Once Stevie was out of the door Kacey asked one of her servants to get Nelson and Kevin. The servant was one of the many that Kacey helped, so he made haste in filling her request, out of honor and thankfulness. Once the servant had gotten Nelson and Kevin, Kacey gave him the rest of the day off. Now onto Kacey's plan. Kacey quickly explained the situation to Nelson and Kevin, who listened without interruption. After Kacey had finished, Nelson had just one question. "Grace didn't do any of this, did she?" "I really don't know and I don't think it matters. All that matters is getting Stevie to that ball," Kacey said. Nelson and Kevin both agreed that was their mission. Nelson said that he could get a way for Stevie to get to the ball. "What is it?" Kacey asked. "It's a new thing my father has been working on, it's called a car," Nelson replied. Kacey said that Stevie could borrow some of her clothes. Kevin, who felt bad for not contributing anything, came up with an idea. "Hey, guys you know why Molly doesn't let Stevie out of the house, right?" He told them. Kacey and Nelson nodded. "It's because Molly's afraid that Prince Zander will fall in love with Stevie," Kacey answered. "Yeah, but what if Prince Zander did fall in love with Stevie," Kevin said with a grin on his face. "That would be amazing! You're a genius Kevin!" Kacey said and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek. Kevin blushed, although Kacey didn't seem to notice. She was too busy making sure that she could paint the 'car' so it would match Stevie's gown. By the time Stevie had gotten back from the spa, they were ready to put their plan into action tomorrow. The only problem was the fact that Molly would see Stevie at the ball. Then Kevin, once again, came up with an idea. He could get the king and queen to make a last-minute change to the ball. It would be a masquerade party. Once Kevin told Kacey and Nelson his idea, Kacey once again kissed him on the cheek. If Kevin blushed anymore, he'd look like a tomato.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it and tell me what you think**

**Who else cannot wait for How to Rock a Love Song.**

**~ Pakistani girl is out! PEACE! ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I just haven't had much time to update. I've decided I'v kept you waiting long enough. Here is chapter five!**

Kevin was trying to convince the king and queen to have a masquerade ball, but he wasn't doing a very good job. "Why should we have a masquerade ball?" Queen Isabella asked. "This ball has been a tradition in our family for thousands of years, and we are NOT changing it now," boomed King Ferdinand. **(A/N: I know Isabella and Ferdinand were real a real king and queen, and that they sponsored Christopher Columbus's trip, but I coulsn't think of any other names.) **Kevin winced at the king's rage. Princce Zander, sensing his friends was frightened, stepped in to help him. "What Kevin was trying to say is that since I am a new king that we should proceed with a new theme for the ball," Prince Zander said. The king thought about it for a moment then spoke. "You state a fair argument. Alright, we shall have a masquerade ball," The king replied. Kevin pumped his fists in the air, but quickly stopped, due to the fact that it looked childish in front of the royal family.

Meanwhile, Kacey was getting Stevie ready for the ball. Kacey had spoken to the other maids about doing Stevie's work for her and they agreed. They all thought that Stevie deserved to go to the ball, since Molly treated her so badly.

Kacey had given Stevie one of her dresses. Stevie's was deep purple and Kacey's was midnight blue. **(A/N:I know I'm not that descriptive, but I might have the pictures up if somebody can tell me how to do that.) **Kacey and Stevie stepped down the staircase, and all stopped and stared. It was pure elegance. But Kacey had another surprise in store. When Stevie opened the door, she could not believe her eyes. It was a car! Stevie ran towards Nelson and Kevin, who were waiting patiently beside the car, and asked,"What is this strange contraption?" "It is my father's latest invention," Nelson answered. "It's called a car," Kevin finished. Stevie was so elated she was about to cry. "Don't cry," Kacey said," it'll mess up your make up. So Stevie didn't cry. But she did encase everybody in a hug. "Thank you so much. You are the best friends I've ever had." They assured her it was no problem. Nelson opened the door for her and Kacey, and then they set off for the ball.

**So what do you think of my first post in like forever! I apologize for not updating, I've been in Pakistan and it's been really hard to update. I hope people are still reading.**

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE! (and this time she's in Pakistan)**

**Ok I just uploaded Stevie and Kacey's dress on my profile. They're my avatar. Kacey's is the blue one and Stevie's is the purple one. Tell me which one you like best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok since it's official Zevie day I've decided to upload an extra long chapter just for all the Zevians out there. And coincidentally it might be the first day of Ramaadan, a celebration in Islam. I would explain but that would take too long and I don't want to bore you. And also since yesterday I've been super sick and I've been vomiting, and I couldn't even fast for Ramaadan. Anyway, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!****  
**

Stevie was axcited beyond belief. For the first time since her parents died, she didn't have anything keeping her down. No Molly, no work, no insults. For the first time in quite a long time, she was experiencing freedom. And she was enjoying every moment of it. She felt like her heart was racing a mile a minute. She couldn't stop smiling, or thanking her friends. But every time she would start talking about how grateful she was they would say,"It's no problem Stevie, you deserve it," But they had another surprise in store for her. But I shall not speak of the secret, for I have been sworn to secrecy. Now, let us return to the story. Nelson was nearly at the Royal Palace. But before he got there Stevie and Kacey put on their masks and got ready for the ball. **(A/N: The masks are on my account as my new new avatar.) **

Kacey, helped by Kevin, exited the car. Most of the dignitaries knew of Kacey's looks and were not surprised to have her present. But when Stevie exited the car, all eyes were on her. Not many people had seen her out of her home, frankly the only people who had ever seen Stevie were Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, Molly, Grace and Molly and Kacey's servants. There were whispers all around. Who was she? What was her name? Where was she from? and much more. Stevie blushed from all the attention she was getting. Kacey led her to the palace where she received even more admirers. Kevin, on the other hand, was preparing his special surprise for Stevie.

Stevie,assisted by Kacey, found a table and sat down. Stevie was overwhelmed by amazing sights. Ball gowns shining in countless colors. Crystal chandeliers reflecting lights. Ladies and gentlmen dancing in elegantly. Aromas of delicacies she had never even heard of. Stevie was smiling at every new wondedr to come into her sight. Then she saw what she had been dreading: Molly. "Kacey, look it's Molly," Stevie worriedly told Kacey. Kacey turned around and spoke,"Don't worry Stevie, Molly will never know it's you. She thinks you're still at home," with a reassuring smile. Stevie returned the smile and continued to enjoy the ball.

Molly was wearing a white dress with a black stripe around the waist and black designs all over from the waist down. She was also wearing a black mask with white designs all around** (A/N: I got this idea from Madagascar: Escape to Africa, where Alex says," These guys are white with black stripes but your black with white stripes, and boom! I had my inspiration)** Grace was wearing a pale blue dress with golden design around the waist the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. Her mask was also pale blue with gold designs all over. Molly was scouting for the prince, while Grace was sitting glumly. Then she caught sight on Nelson and shyly waved. Nelson waved back, also shyly. Nelson walked over and spoke,"Would you honor me with a dance?" Grace blushed and nodded. Nelson took Grace by the arm and led her onto the ballroom floor. Now Nelson wasn't the best dancer in all of the kingdom but he tried his best because he was in love with the fair maiden Grace. They were both having a magical time.

Prince Zander, on the other hand, was having a horrible time. The ball was full of horribly stuck up maiden just wanting to become the Prince Zander's bride, so they could get all the riches in the kingdom. **(A/N: Zander was just wearing what he wore in Rags)** Kevin knew that Zander would fall in love with Stevie the minute he met her, and he had the perfect way for them to meet. Kevin saw Prince Zander and told him,"Zander, I think you're having a horrible time." Zander nodded so Kevin continued," I think you would have a better time in the Royal Gardens, nobody is there, not even the gardener. I'll tell all of the maiden that you had to leave unexpectedly." Zander once again nodded, thanked Kevin for the advice, and set out for the Royal Gardens.

Then Kevin set out to find Stevie. When he found her he told her,"Stevie, I'm sure that Molly wouldn't go to the Royal Gardens, she hates nature and everything about it." Stevie had to admit this was true. She thanked Kevin and told Kacey where she was going and set off for the Royal Gardens. Kacey stood and said to Kevin,"That was really nice of you," with a smile. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Kevin sputtered. "Oh come on, I am the Queen of Gossip, of course I knew your plan." Then Kacey did something really shocking. Kacey turned to Kevin and kissed him. It was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. **(A/N: This is for all the Kavin lovers that are reading or not reading my** fanfic.) Kevin blushed as red as a tomato, and so did Kacey, "Madam Kacey, would you give me the honor of sharing a dance with you," Kevin said bowing. "I'd be glad to," Kacey said and then she curtsied. So Kevin took Kacey by the arm and they started dancing merrily. Now, Kevin and Kacey might live happily ever after, but that is not where our story ends.

In the Royal Gardens, Prince Zander was siting on a bench, gazing up at the stars. Stevie was just walking into the garden when she saw Prince Zander. She was debating whether or not she should go over to talk to him when he walked up to her. "Hello," he said. "Hello, your majesty," Stevie said quietly. She was about to bow when Prince Zander stopped her. "You don't have to bow in front of me, today I'm just a normal villager." Stvie just stared at the ground."Would you like to sit down?" Prince Zander asked. Stevie didn't say anything, which is why she was uttery surprised when Prince Zander took her hand and led her to the bench.

Prince Zander thought that this maiden would be another annoying maiden just wanting to become queen, but she wasn't. She was stunning, although the other maidens were beautiful as well, this maiden was an image of pure elegance. She was shy, which none of the other maidens had been, they were all show-offs and stuck up. One maide just walked right up to Prince Zander and kissed him. Prince Zander had been shocked and called the Royal Guards at once.

Neither Prince Zander, nor Stevie knew how to start the conversation. Prince Zander believed that anything could be made better with music. So he took his ukulele, which had been around his neck, and started playing a melody. "That's a nice song," Stevie said quietly. "Thanks," Prince Zander said,"do you play?" "A little," Stevie answered. Prince Zander took the ukulele off of him and handed it to the maiden. Stevie started strumming and then she started singing:**(A/N: I LOVE this song)**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_Close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

_See the light, see the party, the ballgowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Just keep this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Save me Romeo, they're trying tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but is a real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_Knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

Then Prince Zander began singing:

_Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, he'll pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Then Stevie finished the song:

_We were both young when I first saw you_

**So how was my first super long chapter. Was it good? Was ot bad? Was it beyond awesome? Well review and tell me. **

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I once again have taken an eternity to update, but there are 5 kids here including me and we all go on the laptop, and then there's my incredibly annoying 3-year old cousin, so I can't always update. I promise on the Eye of Horus that I will update when I get back in America, but the day after we get back, which is the 29th, I have to go to schoool, ugh. Ok this A/N is getting really long so I'll just continue this at the end of the page.**

Stevie looked up at Zander, blushed, and quickly looked down. Zander smiled at her shyness. "Here, let me show you something," he said to Stevie offering out her hand. Stevie wasn't sure of what to do. If Molly saw her with Prince Zander she would have a fit. But Prince Zander's charming personality and kindess made her decide to trust him. She took Prince Zander's hand and her led her through the maze greenery in the royal gardens. Finally, they came to a stop. Prince Zander paused, gazing at its serene greenery. Stevie walked up beside Zander and was instantly amazed at the beautiful scenery. They were standing in front of a waterfall, with trees surrounding it.

"My grandmother used to take me here," Prince Zander said, although Stevie was unsure if he was talking to her or himself. "We're the only ones who know about it," Zander continued. "It's beautiful," Stevie told Prince Zander. "I know," he replied," but not as beautiful as you." Stevie blushed the color of a rose. Stevie walked carefully to where Prince Zander was and sat down on a rock. They talked for quite a long time. They talked about music mostly, but other things as well, like what Prince Zander would do if he was king. It was nearly midnight and Stevie knew nearly everything about Prince Zander, and Prince Zander knew nearly everything about Stevie, except her name. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he met the perfect maiden for him. Prince Zander and Stevie quietly sneaked back into the kingdom. Prince Zander said that he would return shortly, he had some royal affairs to tend to. Stevie was waiting patiently when Kacey ran up to her.

"Stevie! Where have you been!" Kacey exclaimed worriedly. "Having the best time of my life," Stevie replied dreamily. "Well we have have to leave know, it's almost midnight!" Kacey exclaimed. Stevie worriedly grabbed Kacey's hand as she led her through the maze of people. Unfortunately, they had to run into Prince Zander. He saw Stevie right as she was getting out of the palace. Stevie and Kacey were going down the steps when Stevie lost a shoe. She was going to go back for it, until Prince Zander came out of the palace and yelled out,"Wait! I don't know you're name!" Stevie and Kacey ignored his screams and quickly got into the car. Prince Zander was going down the steps when he saw a glass slipper. _This must be the shoe of that fair maiden.'_Prince Zander thought.

**Okay so this is a bad place to leave off, but this isn't my favorite chapter, so it evens out. And I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm kind of having writer's block. Oh, and if you have time I would love for you to read my other story Zevie by the letters, the 2nd chapter will be up soon. And I would really appreciate it if you review. I love reading them, and I feel sad that I'm not getting many, and the waterfall is going to hopefully be the cover photo for this story. Anyway, I hope you all have great fun in your last days of summer, and I hope you don't have a horrible first day of school.**

**Live**

**Laugh**

**Love.**

**~Maleeha~ (That's my real name)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoplez! Ok so I know I'm not getting many reviews. So I was wondering if you have a story could you please mention me, because I want more people to read it, but I'm not being conceited or anything. If you review and tell me a story name I'll read and comment but I only read K-K+. Also I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I've just gotten so caught up with school and I'm pretty sure my social studies teacher hates me. Anyway, On with the story!  
**

While Prince Zander was clasping the glass slipper of the mysterious maiden, Stevie, Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin were rushing to get back to Stevie's house. "Nelson! Go Faster!" Kacey yelled. "It won't go any faster, and my dad said if I get this car scratched he'll have my head!" Nelson yelled back. Kevin was trying to calm down Kacey who as trying to calm down Stevie, because Stevie looked quite worried and close to tears. "It'll be alright Stevie, if you don't get back in time the other workers will cover for you," Kacey assured her. Stevie nodded but on the inside she felt like her stomach was in a knot. If she wasn't back Molly would know that she had left for the ball.

By some miracle, Stevie was back at her house before Molly returned. She quickly ran into her room, changed out of the dress and into her working clothes, gave the dress to Kacey, and waved her friends goodbye. Then she quickly ran to the common room and started mopping the floor. Not so much as a minute later, Molly and Grace returned. "When I find out who that maiden was I'm going to have her head!" Molly screamed. Grace had on a straight face but when Molly turned her back she continued to smile gleefully. She had had the most amazing night. She met a very handsome young man, and they danced the night away. Molly was upset because she had seen Prince Zander with another maiden. Prince Zander should've been with her, not that peasant! Molly was so mad she was going to explode in anger at the first thing she saw. Unfortunately, that person had to be Stevie. "LOSERBERRY!" Molly's rang out. Stevie immediately knew Molly was on a warpath. Molly thundered into the common room with Grace trailing behind. "What is it Molly?" Stevie asked in her most innocent voice. "Clean all of my jewelry until it's sparkling!" Stevie nodded and Molly stomped upstairs, while Grace stayed behind. "Prince Zander is in love with you," Grace said in a whisper. Stevie stared at Grace, her mouth open in shock. "Don't worry," Grace added,"your secret's safe with me. Grace hurriedly went up the stairs and left Stevie wondering.

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll update more sooner. I just can't believe How to Rock is ending. It's such a good show. They continue all the commercial shows instead of continuing the shows you can relate to. But I guess Nickelodeon only cares about ratings. Have a great weekend! I hope yours is better than mine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola peoplez. Before the story starts I would like to tell you I just got a account so if you have any questions to ask me, the link is one my profile. **

**On with the story!  
**

Prince Zander paced in his room. He hadn't done anything except think about the mystery maiden. She was different than any maiden he had met before. She had a smile that could light up the whole kingdom **(A/N: Who knows where that's from!) **and she actually cared about music. Her voice was that of an angel and her face, though he had not seen it,he was sure it matched her voice.

Kevin was having quite a hard time keeping a secret from Prince Zander. They had been friends since they were toddlers and they had never kept secrets from each other. He was tapping his foot anxiously as Prince Zander was pacing about the room. Then, as if a gas lamp had gone of in his head, Prince Zander stated,

" I've got it."

"You've got what?" Kevin asked,"because if it is a rash I am NOT rubbing the cream on it-"

"No!" Prince Zander exclaimed. "I know how to find the fair maiden," and he started walking out of his room.

"And Kevin, never speak of the rash incident again," he said before he left.

Prince Zander walked up to the throne of his parents with a look of dignity.

* * *

"What is it son," the king asked in a firm voice.

"I need to find the maiden whose foot fits this shoe," Prince Zander stated holding out the glass slipper.

"Zander, there are millions of maidens out there," the queen said,"what makes this one so special?"

"She's not like the other maidens," Zander said," she acts as if she's totally unaware of her radiating beauty, and she loves music as much as I do, and her voice makes my heart melt." When Prince Zander had finished talking, his parents were looking at him with sympathetic looks.

"Since this maiden means so much to you," the king stated.

"We shall find the foot that fits that slipper," the queen finished. Prince Zander thanked his parents and quietly left the throne room. Once he was out of earshot of his parents he said,

"I shall see you soon, my fair maiden."

* * *

Grace had been thinking nonstop of the lad from the ball. He had a somewhat goofy character, that made her giggle. She had failed to obtain his name, but she hoped that she would see him again soon.

She had also been thinking about Molly's cruelness to Stevie. Stevie had never done anything to Stevie and yet Molly continued to terrorize her. Grace decided at that moment to not obey Molly anymore. If Molly was cruel enough to order around Stevie, who hadn't done anything to her, imagine what she would do to others. But Grace did still care about Molly. They were sister and she did care for her. Maybe, just maybe, she could change Molly into a nice caring person. It was a hard job but Grace was up to it.

**I am soooooo sorry this chapter is so short. I am having some writer's block on what to do with Stevie. I hope you guys like it though. And just remember, just because how to rock is ending, that doesn't mean our obsession with it has to. **

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!  
**


	10. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay I just wanted to make this quick A/N to inform all of my readers of the best video ever posted on the Internet. There is a brand new Christmas video featuring: Olivia Holt, Max Schneider, Lulu Antariksa, Dillion Lane, Kenton Duty and a bunch of other people. If you want to see it the link is on my profile and I really hope you guys can check it out. **

**And I just realized something about HTR. Just because the show is ending doen't mean you'll never see the people again. Max is dying, Lulu isn't going to jail, they're still gonna be here, they just won't be on HTR anymore. So, if you haven't already, follow them on twitter, like their page on Facebook, and subscribe to them on YouTube. They're still gonna be here and they want you to be there with them.  
**

**Pakistani girl is out! PEACE!  
**


	11. Please give your prayers

_**I know some of you are aware of what happened today, and to those who aren't; there was a shooting today. In Connecticut. 27 were killed, 20 were children. If you are one of those heartless souls who care more about the Ellen Show than the people who lost their lives, I would want to murder you. I wouldn't because then I would be acting like that heartless soul who had the ability to look into a 5 year old's eyes and shoot them. No parent should have to go through that pain. I am not apologizing for the fact that this is not a chapter, I am happy that I am spreading the word. I hope you include these people who lost their lives in your prayers. **_

_**Whether you are Christian, Jewish, Islamic like me, Hindu, Buddhist, or Atheist, I hope you pray for these people or try to help these people in any way you can.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ashley Scarlet**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey peoples! Thanks for your reviews throughout the whole story! I really appreciated it! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! And please excuse my excessive use of the word 'said'.**

The search was on. Prince Zander, along with Kevin and some royal guards and the royal shoemaker, scoured the kingdom,looking for the maiden whose foot fit the course all of the maidens in kingdom wanted to be Prince Zander's wife, so all of them tried to squeeze their feet into the slipper, to no avail. The shoe was so small that only a very small and petite foot could fit. Kevin alerted Nelson and Kacey of his arrival, so they both alerted Stevie.

"You can't hide from him forever," Kacey said as they sat in her commons room.

"I won't hide from him forever," Stevie said refusing to look at Kacey,"just until he finds a wife."

"But he's not going to find a wife," Nelson said,"Stevie, Zander was enchanted by you, he won't find that with any other maiden." Kacey nodded in agreement.

"Nelson is correct," Kacey said. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Kacey's mind.

"Come on," she said taking Stevie's hand.

"Nelson," Kacey said," you go and do whatever it takes to delay Prince Zander," and Nelson nodded and rushed off to fulfill his orders.

"Now we are going to make you," Kacey said to Stevie,"look like a princess."

* * *

Molly was hurrying to get prepared for Prince Zander's arrival. She had ordered the staff to have every inch of her living space sparkling clean for Prince Zander's arrival, and, due to her haste, she had not realized Stevie was not there. Suddenly, there was the sound of reigns, and horses,a dn Molly knew instantly Prince Zander had arrived. She hurried to open the door.

"Prince Zander, it is an honor to have you enter my living space," Molly said and then bowed.

"Yes, yes," Prince Zander answered nonchalantly.

"Know sit down and my Royal Shoemaker will see if the slipper fits you," Prince Zander. Molly nodded and hurriedly fetched a chair. She sat down and the Royal Shoemaker tried to fit Molly's foot into the slipper. There is something unknown about Molly, that is actually quite embarrassing. Molly has rather large feet. She tried to squeeze her foot into the slipper, to no avail.

"Thank you for trying, let us leave," Prince Zander said. Then the front door swung open and that is where Kacey stood.

"I think it's time you meet your princess," Kacey said and then moved aside.

Stevie was standing in the doorway with her mask in hand. **(A/N: The link for her outfit is on my profile.)**

Prince Zander snapped his fingers and the Royal Shoemaker walked hurriedly to the doorway. Prince Zander did so without breaking his gaze from Stevie.

The Royal Shoemaker lifted the slipper and Stevie offered her foot. Everyone stood, not moving an inch, in suspense. There was no need to worry though; the shoe fir perfectly. Prince Zander walked up to Stevie, and then he embraced her in a kiss.

* * *

Stevie was taken to the palace immediately. Their wedding was only 3 days later. Everyone in the kingdom attended, including Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, even Grace. For her wedding, Stevie wore the dress from the ball.

After the wedding had ended, Stevie invited Grace to live with her at the royal palace. She accepted, of course. Later, Stevie asked Molly to joing her and Grace at the royal palace. She hesitantly agreed. Prince Zander and Steve lived together in harmony as they spread their love of music to the world. In the end, Nelson and Grace were wed. Kacey and Kevin were too.

And they all lived

Happily

Ever

After.

**Thank you all for your reviews. Thank you for joining me for this journey. Remember, I am NOT leaving fanfiction. Not yet, anyways.  
**

**~Pakistani girl is out! PEACE~  
**


End file.
